


Home Advantage

by RyanTyler2294



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Culture, Knotting, M/M, Mention of Body Modification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:06:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanTyler2294/pseuds/RyanTyler2294
Summary: Voltron receives a transmission offering supplies to assist in their cause, but the planet is inhabited by Galra. Ulaz assures them that they'll be safe and is eager to land. He can't wait to show Shiro around but he may have ulterior motives.





	Home Advantage

**Author's Note:**

> I told you I would be back with more Uliro! This one has mention of some darker themes, but nothing is too graphic. Hope you enjoy it!  
> Also there's concept art for this fic [here](http://ryan-masamune-of-oshu.tumblr.com/post/169200647856)  
> If you enjoy my work, check out my [Tumblr](https://ryan-masamune-of-oshu.tumblr.com) I have Uliro art there as well

“What’s going on?” Shiro asked, trying to figure out why this emergency meeting had been called. Allura was looking at him with worried eyes, and the rest of the group were at different levels of unease.

“We received a transmission from a nearby planet,” Allura began to explain “they’re offering us resources.”

“So what’s the problem?”

“Well, it seems…” She paused when Ulaz entered the room. She cleared her throat and tried to seem composed. “It seems to be a Galra inhabited planet. It could be a trap.”

“Which planet is it?” Ulaz asked.

“Faulara,” Allura pulled up the image of the planet on the map.

“Faulara?” Ulaz came closer to look at the map.

“You know it?” Shiro asked. Ulaz’s ears were perked in a way he had never seen.

“Yes,” Ulaz turned to him, trying to contain his excitement. “It’s the planet where I grew up. The signal is coming from my village.”

“Just ‘cause it’s your village doesn’t mean we should trust it,” Lance said with cation.

“He’s right,” Hunk chimed in. “What if they were conquered while you were gone? This might still be a trap.”

Ulaz frowned at the idea. His ears went back, and he made an odd noise in his throat. Shiro recognized the body language. He was worried.

“Either way, I don’t think that we can afford to ignore this,” Shiro said. “We could use supplies, and if they have been taken over, this might be a chance to free them.”

“I highly doubt they were conquered,” Ulaz said, almost indignant. “My brother is head of the village. He wouldn’t let that happen.”

“You have a brother?” Pidge was curious now.

“Yes, I’m the youngest of a litter of five,” Ulaz explained.

“What's it like down there?” Hunk asked.

“My village, Earus, is in a desert area. It’s mostly sand and sparse vegetation along the west side. The Empire has never taken interest in it, so it’s only a colony plant. It’s nice there. I think you’ll like it.”

“Princess?” Shiro looked to Allura.

“We shouldn’t overlook this,” Allura agreed. She didn’t want to go, but it was their duty to. “We’ll send Shiro and Pidge down in the Green Lion first to get a read on the situation before we start our descent.”

“There is one more thing,” Ulaz interjected. They braced for the worse. It wouldn’t be surprising to them if it turned out the planet was hostile to the rebellion, even if Ulaz’s village wasn’t. They could still be walking into a dangerous situation.

“What is it?” Shiro asked gently.

“They don’t know I’m with the Blades of Marmora,” Ulaz explained, “and it’s crucial that they don’t find out.”

“We won’t mention it,” Shiro assured him, sending a small smile his way. He then turned to address the others. “Let’s get ready guys.”

Shiro honestly wasn’t too worried about this planet. He knows that if there was something wrong, Ulaz would have spoke up. If anything, it was a relief to know there were other Galra outside the Empire that wanted to help them.

Everyone was on edge and a little nervous. And then there was Ulaz. He was trying to contain himself, but it was clear that he was glad they were going to land.

“I haven’t been to my homeland in many deca-phoebs,” Ulaz explained as they suited up.

“Yeah, we’re all a little homesick,” Hunk sighed.

“You’ve never talked about it before,” Shiro noted. All the others had come to him at some point explaining how they missed Earth, and he’d even had a few conversations with Allura and Coran about how they missed Altea.

“I was in deep cover before,” Ulaz said, as if that explained everything. The paladins just shrugged at the statement. One by one, they went off to attend to their duties before the mission.

“You didn’t think you would ever go home again.” Shiro caught the sentiment of his earlier statement.

“I was in a long-term position.” Ulaz turned to him. He chose to only wear the undersuit rather than his whole uniform. “I wasn’t supposed to be extracted when I was. Before that, I assumed that I would continue working in the labs…”

“A lifetime role?”

“As long as I could obtain information from there, I was to stay. I assumed I would be there until I was caught and executed.” He admitted. “This is very surreal for me.”

“Should I let your brother know you’re with us when I see him?” Shiro asked.

“Fuloi,” Ulaz corrected.

“Huh?”

“His name is Fuloi. You’ll know him when you see him. Everyone says we look alike.”

“So should I tell him?”

“No. There’s no need. I’ll be down right after you.” Ulaz’s ears perked.

“I’ll see you then,” Shiro waved. The princess was speaking over the communicator, letting him know it was almost time for him to depart.  
~.~.~.~.~

“Do you really trust this?” Pidge asked as they flew down. “I don’t think we’ve run into any friendly Galra since the Blades of Marmora.”

“I think it’s worth looking into,” Shiro answered. “But it’s good to be cautious.”

“I know but,” She paused, as if she didn’t know how to properly express what she wanted to say. “You get tunnel vision when it comes to Ulaz.”

“No, I don’t.”

“Yes, you do. We’ve all noticed it.”

Shiro blinked. He knows he was closer to Ulaz than the others were, but he wouldn’t say he had tunnel vision. He does trust Ulaz’s judgment. He’s been involved in this war longer than all of them and was more up to date on planetary relations. He listened when Ulaz spoke and didn’t disregard what he said. That was it.

“I’m not playing favorites,” Shiro said. They had a similar conversation before when Lance complained about Keith being his favorite.

“That’s not what I’m saying,” Pidge smirked. “I mean… you seem taken by him. You hang onto his every word. If you know what I mean?”

“What do you mean?”

“I’ll let you figure it out.” Pidge chirped.

The surface of the planet was coming into view. It was a soft brown color because of all the sand, but the little village could still be made out. As they got closer, there were even signs of scarce vegetation.

“I don’t see anyone down there,” Pidge said as she started to land.

“That is weird,” Shiro noted.

They landed and took a look around. The sun came glaring down at them the moment they exited the lion, and their visors adjusted the brightness.

“Wow,” Shiro whistled when he got a look at the buildings. They were dome-like in structure, and looked like they were composed of dense sand.

“I think we were duped.” Pidge huffed.

Shiro frowned taking a stride towards the village. He doubts that Ulaz lied about this being his hometown, - he had been so excited at the mere idea of coming here - but something may have happened to his village while he was away.

Then, he saw a set of little ears poking out from one of the windows of one of the houses. Yellow eyes blinked at him, watching.

“Hey there,” Shiro waved. “I’m Shiro.”

“Are you Voltron?” The small Galra asked. He must be a cub.

“Yes. I’m Shiro, the Black Paladin and this is Pidge, the Green Paladin. Who are you?”

“Hizu,” The cub pulled himself up so he could sit on the ledge. He was dressed in a light tunic. “I wanted to be the first too…”

“Hizu, what are you doing here?” Another, taller, Galra was approaching. He was almost as light as Ulaz, but he had spots, one on his left eye, another on the corner of his mouth, speckles on his cheek and one ear was white. He was wrapped in a loose tunic as well. It only went as long as his knees and the rest of his legs were covered by pants. A thick belt wrapped around his waist with multiple bags attached to it. Across his chest was a strap for a sachet and a blade on his back.

“Hello,” Shiro greeted.

“You must be the Paladins,” The Galra greeted. He smiled softly, and scooped Hizu up by the scruff of his neck. “I am Fuloi, leader of the village of Earus of the planet Faulara. I’m glad you came.” He paused. “Where are the others?”

“They’ll be here soon. The castle ship takes a bit longer to land. We came ahead of the group.” Shiro said, as Pidge sent Allura the okay signal to land.

“I see. Well, I’m glad you are here. We’ve heard of your efforts to take on the Empire. We aren’t able to assist in the fight, but we wanted to show our support.”

“It’s more than appreciated.” Shiro smiled back. “I think I forgot to introduce myself. I’m…”

“He’s Shiro,” Hizu told Fuloi proudly. “He’s the Black Paladin and that’s Pidge, the Green Paladin.”

“Thank you for introducing us.” Fuloi chuckled, and ruffled the young one's fur. “Once your companions come, I’ll lead you into the village.”

“This isn’t it?” Pidge asked.

“These are the ruins of the old,” Fuloi explained. “We have to go further in to get to the actual village.”

“Is it for protection purposes?” Pidge asked. “To throw people off?”

“No. If you landed on the North side you would have found the entrance. These are just the buildings of our ancestors. They are no longer structurally sound, but we keep them as a reminder. The village has since expanded and advanced.” He was going to say more, but the castle started to come into view.

The wind started to pick up as it came closer, and they shielded their eyes against the sand lapping at them.

Once the castle settled the doors opened. Keith was the first one out, followed by Lance and a cautious Hunk. Ulaz wasn’t too far behind them.

“You have Galra in your company?” Fuloi asked with curiosity. He was eying Ulaz with a squint. Unable to see him from a distance, he must not have recognized him yet.

“Yes. He’s the only one on board at the moment though.” Shiro explained. He tried not to smile as Fuloi kept watching.

“Ulaz?” His whole face lit up when he realized who it was. He set Hizu down and rushed towards his brother. Ulaz met him halfway. They butted heads and nuzzled cheek to cheek, greeting each other.

“It’s been so long!” Fuloi said. “How did you…?”

“I’ve been helping them with navigation,” Ulaz said. It was only a partial lie. He had, on more than one occasion, helped them plot their course through tough terrain.

“It’s good to see you.” Fuloi nuzzled him again. They were both purring loudly.

Allura just stepped out from the castle when this happened. She chose to wear her armor instead of her dress. It made sense in this heat and all this sand: the fewer layers the better.

Shiro caught up by this point. Pidge wasn’t too far behind. Shiro stood by the princess. He knows she is uneasy, but for the moment she is doing a good job of looking calm.

“It really is his brother,” Allura said thoughtfully.

“Yeah,” Shiro nodded. “They look almost like twins.”

“Well, it’s a relief to see that so far we seem to be in friendly territory.” Allura nodded.

“The village is further in.” Pidge updated her.

Fuloi turned to them, finally separating from Ulaz. He was still grinning from their encounter.

“Greetings,” he called to the others. Once again, he gave his title.

“I’m Princess Allura of Altea, and these are the Paladins of Voltron.”

“I am humbled to meet you.” Fuloi took a knee before her and bowed his head in respect.

“Please stand,” Allura instructed. “I’m very grateful that you and your people are offering us what you can.”

“It’s an honor.” Fuloi smiled. “Please follow me into the village. The people have been excited since you said you were arriving.”

“Lead the way.”

~.~.~.~.~  
In the end, they moved the castle closer to the village for easier transport. Also, Allura didn’t want it too far away just in case something happened.

The village was lively upon their arrival. They had been greeted many times, and there had been a lot of bowing before they made it to where Fuloi stayed.

There was room for guests because the leaders home also seconded as a social hub for the people. But he assured them that he would be able to provide them with safety and security.

The architecture was was amazing, to say the least.

“It’s not quite sand,” Ulaz explained when Shiro asked about it. “It’s mostly concrete, but it was colored to look like sand to the village would blend in better. The shape was for proper support and to add shade to the street.

“That’s they’re all kind of shaped like a rhombus?” Shiro marveled.

“A what?”

“A four-sided shape with one or more parallel sides that has opposite equal acute angles and opposite equal obtuse angles.” Pidge chimed in.

There was a pause in the conversation as the translation caught up to Ulaz.

“Oh,” he looked up at the buildings. “I guess you are right.”

“You’re welcomed to anything you like,” Fuloi told them. “Food, drink, whatever you need. We’ll have some clothes brought in for you. You must be hot in that armor.”

It was fascinating to watch how the Galra quickly darted back and forth trying to accommodate them. There was a nervous energy about the situation from both sides, but Shiro hoped it would soon subside.

“I’ll take care of everything,” Ulaz finally spoke up. “I’ll get them settled in.”

“I’ll give you some time to get situated,” Fuloi said before leaving the room.

Ulaz led them to one of the main rooms. There were couches lined against the wall. Hunk and Lance were the first to sit down. Pidge and Keith were looking around at the structures and art. Allura stood close to Shiro.

It wasn’t uncommon for her to do so when they met with the leaders of other planets. For appearances, the princess always stood by the Leader of Voltron. But Shiro knows that she feels safest by his side.

Ulaz came back in with a pile of clothes and passed them out. They were light enough to help keep cool, but thick enough to keep them protected from the sand when it whips up.

~.~.~.~.~

“No one else is slightly worried that they want us out of our armor?” Hunk asked in a hushed voice. Lance was adjusting the belt around his waist, but nodded at what had been said.

“Maybe it’s a sign of good faith.” Pidge shrugged, but was mutually suspicious.

“It would look bad if we refused,” Allura said. Her outfit was different than the others. It still had a princess vibe to it, despite it having a more functional design. Her tunic cut off at the knees, but pants were under that and they tucked into his boots. Above the tunic was a poncho that allowed her arms to move freely.

All of it was in her usual blue and purple tones. There were thin trims of silver from her shawl to her boots. Even a few jewels were decorated on her gloves. The floral pattern was sewn in gold.

“You look really pretty,” Pidge admitted. None of what that had was nearly as decorative as what she had.

“Thank you,” Allura smiled. “Has anyone seen Shiro?”

“He’s still changing,” Keith explained.

Fuloi and Ulaz were chatting not too far away, catching up with each other. They were talking so fast that the translators were having trouble keeping up.

“Is any of this like from when you remember?” Pidge turned to Allura. There were bound to be changes over ten thousand years, but she was curious about similarities as well.

“The hospitality is about the same as I remember from the few times I visited the Galra homeworld.” Allura said. “We were always given a change of clothes and food, sometimes gifts, but those were for diplomatic meetings. I believe this is a little less formal.”

“Are we just going to stock up and go?” Lance asked. Hunk was nodding along behind him.

“I insist that you stay the night if you can,” Fuloi entered the conversation. “We would be honored to have you.”

Before Allura could answer, Shiro was approaching them. He was adjusting the cuffs of his sleeves. His outfit was different than everyone else’s. It was a better fitted to his form. Black pants tucked into brown knee-high buckled boots. His shirt was made out of a different material than the others. It was better suited to not cling to the edges of his metal arm. Over that was a vest with hood. Around his neck was a scarf to pull over his face in case of the wind kicking up sand, and over his left hand was an elbow high, fingerless glove.

Everyone took notice when he walked in.

“I thought that one would suit you best.” Ulaz smiled.

“How come we didn’t get something that cool!” Lance objected.

“It’s appropriate attire for a leader.” Fuloi reasoned.

“It’s got this Assassin Creed vibe to it.” Shiro gave a sly grin. Before the aliens could ask, Shiro went on to explain that Assassin Creed was a video game.

“It does,” Pidge gushed. “All you need is a hidden blade.”

“Let’s not get too carried away,” Shiro chuckled. He looked to Fuloi. “Thank you for the accommodations.”

“It’s of no negative consequence to us,” Fuloi said. “We’re more than happy to give you what you need. We have supplies lined up for you. Would you like to look them over?”

“Yes, actually,” Shiro said. “Sometimes things don’t line up with our biology.”

“I would assume so. I don’t think I’ve ever seen your species before.” Fuloi admitted.

“We’re the first to travel outside of our solar system.”

“And already you’re starting a revolution.” Fuloi looked at their group in awe. “Your people must be proud. Come, I’ll show you the provisions we’ve prepared for you.”

~.~.~.~.~

Loading everything into the castle took longer than they thought. Allura insisted that they could load everything on their own. Shiro agreed. After Sendak tried to steal the ship, they have been a lot more cautious about security.

And Shiro knew Allura would rather die than let another Galra on the ship.

“We got it,” Shiro assured them. A little later he ended up shooing Ulaz away. “Go spend time with your brother.” He insisted. “We’re only staying the night, and I know you missed each other.”

“Thank you,” Ulaz ears perked and he gave Shiro that look he gets when he’s happy. His eyes droop half lid as he gave a slow blink and a small smile.

Shiro brought in the last crate to find the Paladins having some sort of a heated discussion.

“I’m just saying,” Lance huffed, “it’s kind of ironic that the only one who gets to see home used to work for Zarkon.”

“Hey.” Shiro interrupted. They all jumped looking wide-eyed and caught. “Ulaz is our friend. We should be happy for him.”

Hunk looked down at his feet, Lance pursed his lip together as if annoyed. Pidge looked away, and Allura looked embarrassed, but not convinced.

“He’s our ally.” Shiro tried again.

Keith nodded at that, but the others still didn’t seem too moved. Shiro sighed. So they hadn’t gotten over the initial distrust. Maybe that was partly his fault: he was the one who usually spoke with Ulaz instead of Ulaz interacting with the group. And he hadn’t made much of an effort to get Ulaz to socialize with the others.

“I don’t want to make them feel uncomfortable.” Ulaz had said when Shiro had first noticed the isolation. “We work well during missions, and that’s all that matters.”

“Even if you’re not ecstatic about being here, we shouldn’t be envious.” Shiro crossed his arms.

“Look,” Lance started. “Ulaz seems cool and all and I get that you’re kind of,” He made a vague hand jester, “sprung on him.”

“Sprung on him?”

“But it’s still a little bittersweet for us. After all this fighting…”

“How is it bittersweet?”

“You aren’t a little resentful?” Hunk asked. “After everything he’s done with the Empire?”

Shiro stiffened. He knows that they were trying to put it nicely and not bring up his time with the Galra. No one knew what Ulaz’s role actually was when it came to Shiro’s capture, but everyone made assumptions.

“Just try not to make it so obvious.” Shiro sighed. “They’re trying to help, and they’re really excited to have us.” He didn’t stick around to hear their response, because it wasn’t a request.

Fuloi insisted on giving a tour of the town. It was a small village and there wasn’t much to see, but the place was nice. A lot of Galra were eager to meet the Paladins, mostly the young cubs who tagged along as they walked through. Hizu had collected many of his friends so he could brag about being the first one to meet them.

Ulaz disappeared somewhere in the middle of all of it. He was saying hi to old friends and family. He was dressed in what Shiro was pretty sure was casual wear. It was a brown vest and tan pants, and a dark brown poncho that seconded as a scarf.

So far, almost every store or vendor they passed had offered them something for free. There were thanks for their efforts and a few fans. It was like any other planet they had visited.

Shiro knew it was odd that he, of all people, was the most at ease in a sea of Galra, but it wasn’t like when he was captured. He doesn’t feel that oppressive sense of danger like when he was in captivity. There was no malicious intent in their actions or body language.

Maybe that was it. Shiro could read them better. Living with them for so long he learned that their language was mostly non-verbal. He could tell by the way they walked, and the way they moved about what they were thinking and what their intentions were. He knew that this was a peaceful visit.

That being said, after the tour he set the normal ground rules. No gifts that didn’t come from the leader himself. No wandering off in less than groups of two. Keep your communicators and translators on.

“There you are,” Ulaz locates Shiro in the crowd.

“I thought you were with your brother?” Shiro used his hand as a visor to block the sun when he looked up.

“He had duties to attend to. I’ll see him later in the evening.”

“So what’s up?” Shiro asked.

“I wanted to show you something. If you wouldn’t mind.”

“That’s fine. I was only browsing to keep an eye on everything. But I think Lance, Hunk, and Pidge buddied up, and Allura is with Keith.”

“What of Coran?”

“He kicked us out of the castle when we started putting stuff away. Apparently, we were messing up his system.”

“Oh. Well, it’s this way,” Ulaz started to lead. He measured his stride like he always did when they weren’t in a rush. This way Shiro could walk instead of having to lightly jog in order to keep pace.

“Where are we going?” Shiro asked. They were approaching a gated area of the village. Behind the gate was a lot of vegetation. It looked like some sort of community garden.

“I want you to meet my parents.” Ulaz gave him that trusting smile from before.

“Your parents?”

“Yes.” Ulaz opened the gate and Shiro followed him inside. “They’re a little further in.”

Shiro looked around, but he didn’t see any other Galra in the area. Maybe they were short and among the taller plants. It would be humorous if Ulaz had short parents. Shiro could picture the contrast.

He came face to face with a huge pink flower. It towered over the both of them as it faced up to the sun. It was supported by the vines of the flowers that grew around it.

And while it was cool, Shiro still didn’t see any other Galra. Ulaz kneeled down to gently cup one of the many small flowers. Shiro knelt with him trying to figure out where this was going.

“This is my father,” Ulaz pointed to one of the flowers. “And that is my mother, and this one is my eldest sister.”

Shiro blinked, trying to make sense of this. Did the Galra turn into plants when they got older? No, that didn’t make sense.

“In my village, when we die we plant a flower for our loved ones and fertilize it with their ashes. These flowers attract pollinating insects and help to keep our gardens alive. Even in death, we help one another.” Ulaz looked to him with a somber expression. Then he turned back to the flowers and continued speaking. “It’s true we are a warrior race, but we aren’t just mindless killers. We stay in packs and help support one another. We hunt together and take meals together. Everyone helps to raise the young, so even cubs who are abandoned are loved and cared for. There is a beauty to our culture, despite what the Empire is doing.” He looked back to Shiro. “Of all people, I wanted you to see this and understand that we aren’t just monsters.”

Shiro smiles at him and said, “I knew that when I met you. But thank you for sharing this with me. It really is beautiful.” He looked to the flowers again. “And I’m glad we got to land here and you got to see your family again. Even if it’s only for a little bit, I’m happy you get that much.”

“One day I wish you the same, but more permanent.”

“I did get to go home for a little while because of you.” Shiro shifted so he was sitting instead of kneeling.

“You did?” Ulaz had to look down at him now. His ears perked up in curiosity.

“Yeah. I landed on Earth near my hometown. It’s how I met up with the others. Keith and them rescued me…”

“Rescued you from what?” Ulaz asked. “I thought there was no danger on your planet.” He was concerned now.

“It wasn’t anything too serious. I was on an unidentified ship when I landed, and I had this arm and I was rambling about aliens. I recognized the people who intercepted me, I worked with them before. They were going to sedate me to calm me down and then question me. I was never in real danger, but I was worried they wouldn’t believe me.” Shiro shrugged. “But we found the Blue Lion in the end, so everything worked out.”

“Yes. I was very proud when I saw you were Black Paladin. I knew you would do great things.”

“I’m just glad to be working towards a solution,” Shiro said. “And to put everything that happened that year behind me.”

Ulaz made a noise in his throat that sounded like a wine as he put his cheek to the top of Shiro’s head and nuzzled him. It was an attempt to comfort him.

“I’m sorry that…”

“Don’t apologize,” Shiro insisted. “We’re way past that. We both did things we weren’t proud of. But I know you. I know you’re of a gentle nature and that if you didn’t really believe in this cause then you wouldn’t be fighting. I know that you want peace more than anyone, to end all this suffering. I don’t blame you for what happened to me.”

“The guilt still weighs heavy on me,” Ulaz admitted. “For everything that you know I did, there are…”

Shiro put his finger to Ulaz’s mouth to quiet him. “I know. I don’t care. What you did under orders wasn’t you. And at least you tried to make things as comfortable for me as possible.”

Ulaz tilted his head to the side.

“I remember the extra meals you would sneak me, days when you kept me overnight so I wouldn’t have to fight before I was ready, the extra blankets. If it had been anyone else I wouldn’t have made it.”

“You remember all that?”

“Some of it, yes,” Shiro admitted. “And I appreciate it. But I do have one question.” He watched as Ulaz gulped.

“What is it?”

“Why me?” Shiro asked.

“If I had to take the risk for anyone, it had to be you.”

“Hey,” Lance’s voice came through the intercom of their communicator. “We lost sight of you in the market.”

“I’m not in the market anymore. I’m in the gardens.” Shiro told him.

“What?” Lance all but shrieked. “What happened to the buddy system?”

“I’m with Ulaz.”

“Oh…okay.”

“Do you guys need me?” Shiro asked.

“No.” Pidge hopped in on the conversation. “Everyone was just getting a little worried.”

“Alright, have fun guys. I’ll see you in a bit”

“Is something wrong?” Ulaz asked.

“No, they just got worried when they didn’t see me,” Shiro explained to him. He started to stand.

Ulaz nodded, but his ears flattened against his head. The mistrust that came from the Paladins was always easy to see. Ulaz understood it, but he sometimes was upset when it was implied that Ulaz was trying to deceive Shiro so he could hurt him.

“May I show you some of my other favorite places?” Ulaz asked as he stood.

“I would like that.”

Shiro found himself trying a few different foods.

“You have a sweet tooth,” Shiro said as he chewed on some small fruit. It was juicy and burst in his mouth with a sweet sugary taste.

“Yes, I like sweets,” Ulaz answered. “Pastries, fruits, and confections, but I rarely get any when I’m on missions. And even less often my favorite flavors of my native homeland.”

“Are you going to get some to take with you?”

“Of course.” Ulaz gave him a bewildered look. “Why wouldn’t I?”

Shiro laughed, “I was just asking.”

“There is this one drink you must try.” Ulaz insisted. “It’s served cold and thick. Like sludge but chunky.”

“Sludge?” Shiro grimaced.

“I don’t think I’m translating right.” Ulaz’s ears flattened. “It sounds different in Galra.”

“I speak a little,” Shiro said. “It’s one of the few things I didn’t forget.”

“Really?” Ulaz asked. “How much.”

“Like I said, a little,” Shiro answered in Galran. Ulaz’s ears twitched quickly in succession in what Shiro could only describe as him twiddling them. He had to hold back a giggle. “I’m turning off the translator so I can hear you better. Try speaking now.”

“The drink I was speaking of is served semi-frozen. Like slush.” Ulaz spoke the same sentence, but now it had a different meaning.

“See, that sounds a lot more appetizing.”

“It comes in different flavors.”

“You are going to have to pick for me, since I don’t know which ones would taste acceptable.”

“You don’t have to speak so formally.”

“Formally is the only way I know how to speak,” Shiro said bashfully.

“Is that how I always sound?” Ulaz asked.

“Yes. You speak very formally. It is why everyone assumes you are very proper.”

“It is endearing when you talk like that.” Ulaz was the one to laugh this time.

~.~.~.~.~

“No fair!” Hunk proclaimed when they all met up. “Where’d you get the slushy?”

“Ulaz showed me this cool place that has them.” Shiro shrugged. It was nice to have a cold drink. It made it easier to beat the heat. Normally their suits would keep them cool when in warm environments, but they didn’t want to offend the Galra by not taking the clothes that were offered. Besides, it was no more unpleasant outside than a warm summer day.

Pidge huffed. “He only shows you the good stuff.”

Shiro shrugged. It was because he’s the only one who isn’t scared of Ulaz and enjoyed his company. If they spent time with him, then they would probably get the same treatment.

“Dinner is in a bit,” Ulaz said. The sun was starting to set.

“You all eat together?” Keith asked.

“Sometimes during holidays and special occasions. And this is a special occasion.” Ulaz reasoned.

“So when do we eat?” Hunk rubbed his hands together.

“Once the sun sets. The food will be different from what you are used to, but from what you all seem to enjoy, I think you’ll like it.”

“That’s soon right?” Lance asked looking at the sky. “Cause I could eat.”

“It won’t be too long now,” Ulaz informed them. He took a step back, ready to exit the conversation.

“Where are you off to?” Allura asked.

“I wanted to show Shiro something,” Ulaz said. “We’ll be back soon.”

Shiro gave the others a little wave before following behind Ulaz. “Where are we going?” He asked.

“You’ll see,” Ulaz smiled down at him as they got closer to the edge of the village. The trees that were there were large and tall. Ulaz easily jumped to the first branch and then lowered his hand to assist Shiro in his climb.

Shiro accepted the hands and used it as a handhold as he placed his feet against the trunk of the tree and pulled himself up.

“Is this another one of your favorite spots?” Shiro asked once they got to the last of the branches that were thick enough to hold their weight.

“Yes,” Ulaz helped him get situated. “During my youth I would try to climb higher than I had previously. Once I climbed too high and Fuloi had to carry me down.”

Shiro snickered at that.

“He never let me live it down.” Ulaz chucked. “After that, he wouldn’t let me out of his sight for a phoeb.”

“I take it you were quite the troublemaker back then.”

“I was no more rambunctious than the others around my age. I just got caught more often.”

“Uh-huh. Sure.”

“But I didn’t bring you up here to tell you about the blunders of my youth.”

“Then why?”

“Look,” Ulaz extended his arm and pointed out to the horizon.

The colors of the setting sun was a lot like those of earth. Pink, orange, and purple filled the sky, but something about the atmosphere made them swirl and shimmer. It was like the sky had its own stars that were shining in the middle of the day.

Shiro’s breath caught in his chest as he watched. He’d never seen anything like it.

“It’s beautiful,” Shiro couldn’t take his eyes away from it. Tints of blue whipped out from the horizon and up through the sky before a deep navy drizzled down until the day became night.

“Wow. You get this view every day?”

“Yes. The sunrise is even more enchanting, but I hardly wake up in time to see it.” Ulaz admitted with a shy smile.

“Allura will be in a hurry to leave. Maybe we can wake up early enough to see it tomorrow.”

Ulaz’s ears went down. It went without saying that he would have liked more time here, but there was a universe that needed to be saved. Shiro rubbed his back trying to soothe him.

“Hey, we’re closer than ever to taking out Zarkon. It won’t be long until you’re able to come back here.”

“Yes, but,” Ulaz was looking off in the distance before he turned back to Shiro with sad eyes, “it won’t be the same. I do like having you here with me. When this is done, I’ll come back here and you’ll go back to your plant and there’s no guarantee we’ll get to see each other again. I’ll miss having this time together, no mission, no danger, just enjoying each other’s company.”

“Who says I won’t visit?” Shiro quirked an eyebrow. “I’m sure Black Lion wouldn’t mind taking trip once in a while.”

“Really?” Ulaz ears went back up.

“Yeah. We’re friends. I’m gonna miss you when you’re gone, so I’m going to have to visit you at some point.”

Ulaz let off a soft rumbling purr as he nuzzled against Shiro’s cheek. He fought back a laugh as short hairs tickled his chin.

The sound of music in the not too far distance caught their attention. There was a small fire close to where they were staying.

“Dinner must be starting.” Ulaz winced. “We’re late.”

“I'm sure they’ll forgive us.”

“Yes, but, your Paladins seem very ill at ease without your presence.”

“You’ve noticed that huh?”

“The village has.” Ulaz started his descend from the tree, helping Shiro along the way.

“Are they taking it to offense?”

“No. We’re aware of what everyone associates us with, and I explained to them that you were the first ones outside your native solar system.” Ulaz was the first to the ground. He grasped Shiro by the hips to get him off the last branch and placed him gently on the ground. “They consider the young ones cute fledglings and admire how well you are able to adjust.”

“I think it’s because I’m so used to being around other species. Even if I don’t remember all of it, I have a familiar sense of it. Besides, I’ve always wanted to meet aliens.”

“Really,” Ulaz led the way back.

“Yeah, since I was little. It’s why I joined the space program. I wanted to be the first one to go outside our system. The closest we got was Kerberos. It’s the moon to our most distant planet. And since I was the best pilot on our planet, I got to be apart of it.”

“I would have guessed. You’re very intuitive. You’ve figured out how to fly ships that are otherwise foreign to you without much difficulty.”

Shiro shrugged. “I’m a quick study.”

“It’s still remarkable.” Ulaz went on and Shiro blushed. “I’m constantly amazed by what you can do.”

“What about you? Making it to where you are couldn’t have been easy.” Shiro looked up to him.

“Yes and no. There were a few others who were being considered for the position I got” They were both careful not to mention the Blades by name.

“Well, I’m glad it was you,” Shiro said and watched as Ulaz face turned a tint of red-violet.

“We should probably hurry up.” Ulaz changed the subject. “We shouldn’t keep them waiting too long.”

~.~.~.~.~

“Where have you been?” It’s seemed like all the Paladins whispered that phrase to him at some point when he sat down beside Allura.

He just waved it off and said he would explain later, and that it was nothing for them to worry about.

Ulaz wasn’t too far from him. He had chosen to sit next to his brother rather than Voltron. The tables had been arranged in a circle to accommodate the fire in the center. There was a bit of chit chat as bowl after bowl was passed around. Ulaz made point to lean over to suggest certain dishes to the others.

All and all, it was a good meal.

“It’s a lot friendlier here than I thought it would be.” Pidge conceded. “I got this cool watch. It an explorers watch, so you can set it to universal time, and your own planets’ time. It took me a while to program Earth, but I think I got it!”

“So what day is it?” Hunk asked.

“The second of May.” Pidge declared proudly. “It’s right around 7 pm.”

“We’ve almost been gone a year?” Lance looked over her shoulder. “I honestly thought it was longer than that.”

“What did you get?” Pidge asked putting her new gadget away.

“This cool translator! One of the local girls gave it to me. She said it would help us understand each other better.” Lance smirked.

“I think she just felt bad for you.” Hunk said. “I’m pretty sure the first thing you said insulted her.”

“But the helmets already translate.” Keith reasoned.

“They’re probably out of date.” Pidge mused. “The technology on the ship is advanced to us, but to everyone else it over ten thousand years old. It’s probably better updated to understand slang and euphemisms.”

“Did you get anything useful, buddy?” Lance turned to Hunk.

“Species guide to food. Or something like that. I think it’s a recipe book for beginners…” He frowned a little.

“We know you’re a great chef man,” Lance pat him on the back. “But now you’ll get to show it.”

“Without killing us,” Pidge added.

“What did you get Keith?” Allura asked.

“Fold out fanny pack.” Keith said simply. “It holds more stuff.”

“I was given a dagger.” Allura turned to Shiro directly. “It’s given as a sign of good faith.”

“I take it I missed a lot when I was late.” Shiro gave a sheepish smile.

“Yeah,” Lance said. “There was this dance by some of the ladies and music and then the gifts. Fuloi put off whatever speech he has until you got back.”

“Is he upset about it?” Shiro asked. Up until now, he had made sure to steer away from diplomatic blunders.

“We told him you were with Ulaz and he seemed more exasperated than angry,” Pidge smirked. “Almost like he was expecting it.”

“You might have missed out on the gift-giving,” Lance said. “I mean, I don’t think he’ll forget to give you yours but…”

“If he does, then it doesn’t matter.” Shiro waved it off.

“It does,” Allura said. “It’s to show hospitality. They’ll be worried that they offended you if they passed over you.”

“Then they won’t forget,” Shiro said. While he had put food on his plate, he took the time to watch the people around them before he started eating. There had been more than one occasion when they had been to planet that have a group pray or the leader speaks first.

“But this is kind of awesome ya know.” Lance elbowed Hunk playful. “Gifts, food, entertainment. I feel like I’m a celebrity. Which is pretty damn close to a parade.”

“It’s not about the glory.” Keith reminded him.

“Yeah, okay, but this is still a sweet deal. I wonder what our bedrooms will look like.”

“Let’s try and keep it professional.” Shiro began. “We don’t need them thinking…”

A roar sounded from the head of the table and silenced the crowd. The young Paladins jumped and their heads swiveled to look to Fuloi, who was the cause of the noise.

“It’s just to get everyone’s attention,” Shiro whispered to the others.

“That was a little scary,” Hunk whispered back.

“Once again,” Fuloi started to speak. “I would like to welcome Voltron. These young warriors are fighting against an evil that has oppressed the universe for far too long. While we may not be in a position to help fight, we wish them well and open our village to them as a sanctuary when it is needed. Take all that you need and stay for as long as you want. We’re just glad to finally have someone stand tall when faced by Zarkon. And I also thank you for bringing my baby brother home.” Fuloi smiled down at his brother before looking back at the Paladins. “You are the guests of honor tonight. Eat, drink, and get some rest. Another battle will soon await you, and another victory as well.”

There was a chorus of what sounded like chirps and short meows before everyone commenced in eating.

“Have you been enjoying your stay?” Fuloi asked them directly once he sat down. He was on the other side of Allura.

“Everything has been wonderful,” Allura assured him. “Thank you once again for your hospitality.”

“It’s the least we could do.” He looked to Shiro. “I trust my brother has been showing you around.”

“Yeah. We went to a lot of cool places. And I’m sorry about being late. We were on the edge of the village right before the sunset…”

“In the trees?” Fuloi asked.

“Yeah. How’d you know?”

“It’s one of his favorite spots. He used to get stuck in them all the time until he hit his last growth spurt and couldn’t climb down on his own.”

“He told me about that one.” Shiro sat up a little straighter to entertain the conversation.

“He’s always been a bit impulsive.” Fuloi chuckled. “I’m glad that he’s able to put it to good use now that he’s fighting alongside you.”

“We’re glad to have him. He’s been a big help.”

“It’s nice to see him so dedicated. He speaks of all of you fondly, especially you Black Paladin. He has continually told me about your bravery in battle.”

“I wouldn’t really call it bravery,” Shiro tried to explain. “When you get thrown into the middle of a war you don’t get much of a choice.”

“There’s always a choice,” Fuloi said softly. “You, and the Princess and all of your comrades are doing what many have been too scared to do. I’m sure many will take your example and join in your fight.”

“I hope so,” Allura said. “The sooner we can liberate the Universe the better.”

“We await that day. Until then, you are welcomed back whenever you wish, and after that as well.”

“It’s really nice here,” Shiro nodded. “I know I’ll definitely be back for a visit.”

“Ah,” Fuloi’s ears perked. “Then we’ll await your return.”

~.~.~.~.~

The princess got her own room and the others were given one to share. They all had their own cots, much like a futon, and many pillows and blankets. There was a bit of a shuffle as they decided how to lay out the cots and who slept where.

No one wanted to be too close to each other, but they also didn’t want to be too far in case anything happened. Shiro suggested putting the cots in a circle.

They had also been given another change of clothes. They fit like a nightgown, but at least it was soft and comfortable and came with the option of pants.

“Allura says that were leaving in the morning,” Keith said as they settled in.

“First thing?” Hunk asked.

“Early take off,” Pidge confirmed. “I set an alarm.”

“Let’s get some sleep,” Shiro said. He was already laying down. The others followed suit.

Shiro didn’t sleep. He always has trouble getting to sleep nowadays. There was something in the back of his mind that was on the alert when he was supposed to rest. He could close his eyes, but he was still hyper-aware of his surroundings. He knew when someone was near the doorway. He knew when each of the paladins went to sleep.

He could count the seconds, minutes, hours as they ticked by. But he lay still and evened out his breathing. It was as close as he could get to sleep until he passed out from exhaustion.

But that seemed like a faraway fantasy right now. There were movements and conversations going on outside the room. He couldn’t make out what was going on and what was being said. And even though he knew he was safe here, it still left him restless.

He got up, deciding to get a glass of water. There were people in the kitchen. He knew that before he got up. The closer he got the better get could make out the voices. It sounded like Ulaz and Fuloi were talking. He couldn’t make out what was being said until he got closer.

“…so why not just take the chance?” Fuloi asked. “The worst he could say is no.”

“It’s not that simple,” Ulaz responded. “They just started major space travel. The idea of interspecies…”

“Couldn’t sleep?” Fuloi noticed Shiro entering the room, cutting off Ulaz.

“I get restless at night,” Shiro said as he navigated the cabinets for a cup.

“Still?” Ulaz looked concerned.

“It comes and goes,” Shirk admitted. “I’ll probably nod off in a little bit.”

“Well since you’re awake. You weren’t there when we gave gifts to the Paladins.” Fuloi started. “Ulaz can give you yours.”

“You don’t need to…”

“But we must,” Fuloi insisted. “What kind of hosts would we be if we didn’t?”

“It is up in my room,” Ulaz said.

“Your room?” Shiro raised an eyebrow.

“Yes. I was the one who was supposed to bestow it upon you at the gathering. But we were late and it slipped my mind.” Ulaz admitted. He seemed almost bashful. It left Shiro unsure of what to say.

“I’ll show you it now,” Ulaz waved for Shiro to follow him down the hall, then up the stairs.

Ulaz’s room looked as if much hadn’t been changed since his childhood. It was just a bit messy. There were a few toys here and there. The blankets were skewed, like he’d just thrown them off getting up in the morning.

Ulaz made sure to slide the door to his room shut.

“Make yourself comfortable.” He insisted.

Even though they were in a different place, it was like when they were back on the ship and Shiro couldn’t sleep. Ulaz had a tendency of finding Shiro when he was aimlessly wandering the halls. He would invite him to sit and talk. Sometimes they would sit on the observation deck with a blanket and Ulaz would pull up a star map and they would try to identify constellations. Other times they would sit and talk in the kitchen while Ulaz fixed them something warm to eat. He turned out to be a better chef than Shiro anticipated.

But most times Ulaz would invite him back to his room and subtly try and get Shiro to rest. This didn’t always mean sleep. Sometimes it was just getting him to calm down and lay down to take a few minutes to himself. Ulaz would lay down next to him. More often than not they would wake up snuggled together.

It was nice to have that kind of contact with someone once in a while. Ulaz was around Shiro’s age, and he was able to talk a little more openly with him. It got to the point where he looked forward to the evenings so they could spend time together.

Tonight was no different. Shiro sat down on the edge of Ulaz’s cot. He ran his hand over the blankets finding that it was some kind of fur rather than the cotton-like ones they had been given.

“No offense, “ Shiro started. “But shouldn’t your brother be the one giving this to me? Allura said these presents as like a peace offering, or show of good faith.”

“As long as it comes from the family it's fine.” Ulaz sat down.

“But Lance got something from the local villagers?” Shiro questioned.

“That’s a little different. It was apart of the ceremony. The villagers pick out the gift and bestowed it to the Paladin, but it has to be approved by my brother an is given as a gift from the village. Yours and Allura’s gifts must come from the family since she is royalty and you are the leader.” 

“No kidding.”

“Why would I?” Ulaz’s ears swiveled in confusion. “Anyways, this is what Fuloi wanted you to have.” He presented Shiro with a blade much like a short katana.

“Wow,” Shiro let out a small gasp as he took in the details of the blade. It wasn’t jeweled, but it was engraved with an intricate design. “It’s amazing.”

“I’m glad you like it. There’s one more thing.” Ulaz opened his palm and produced a silver ring that was forged to have the texture of bark, like a twisted twig. Instead of a jewel on top, there was a purple flower.

“A ring?” Shiro was a little perplexed.

“Yes. It’s a replica of one of the flowers native to this planet. It only blooms at night after the temperature drops. It's been known to sprout up even through the thickest of snowfall. It’s a symbol of unwavering strength and determination.” He paused looking Shiro in the eye. “I want you to have it.”

“I…thank you.” It was times like this when Shiro wished the others could get the chance to see Ulaz for who he was.

“May I?” Ulaz gently grasped Shiro’s left hand.

“Y-yeah,” Shiro stuttered out. The look Ulaz was giving him made his heart flutter and his stomach knot. It only got worse when Ulaz slipped the ring onto his ring finger. He swore his heart skipped a beat before it commenced to thumping out of control. He knows Ulaz probably didn’t understand the context of what he was doing in terms of human culture.

“Beautiful,” Ulaz concluded. He didn’t let go of Shiro’s hand.

“Ulaz,” Shiro didn’t know what he was going to say, but he felt the need to say something. But now Ulaz was waiting expectantly for him to continue.

“Thank you,” Shiro said again. “I don’t know what to say. It’s…” He looked down at the flower around his finger. He couldn’t express what those meant to him. When he couldn’t use his words he relied on action, but just the thought of what he wanted to do embarrassed himself.

All the same…

He leaned forward, their hands still entwined as he placed a kiss on Ulaz’s mouth. Ulaz kissed him back in a timid caress. His large hand cupped the side of Shiro’s face trying to keep him close.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for some time now,” Ulaz whispered against his lips when they broke for air.

“How long?” Shiro asked

“I’m not sure if you would remember.” Ulaz put a little space between them. “It was during your time with the Empire. We’d grown close, but I didn’t want to approach you on the subject given the situation. And then meeting you with Voltron was…unimaginable. Getting to know you better has been a blessing. You’ re an amazing man. So strong, so kind. Making you smile became something I worked at. Anything to see you happy.”

“Ulaz…”

“I really like you, Shiro.” He went on. “More than I should.”

“That’s okay,” Shiro kissed him again. “‘Cause I like you too.”

Ulaz purred loudly, slowly and gradually putting his weight on Shiro, pressing him into the bedding. Things were progressing quickly, but neither of them wanted to slow down.

“Ulaz,” The sword clattered to the ground, but it was ignored as Shiro wrapped his arms around the back of Ulaz’s neck and pulled him down closer. Shiro was starting to pant as the situation started to weigh on him, as the realization of what he wanted to do settled on him.

“Ulaz,” he said again. There was an ember between them that they stroked as their hands started to discover each other. Shiro’s shirt was lifted and bunched under his arms so Ulaz could really touch him.

Shiro gave a short tug to the shirt Ulaz was wearing. Ulaz didn’t hesitate to rid himself of his vest, tunic, and scarf. Shiro shifted under him. His cock was starting to stiffen and stand.

Fur met skin when Ulaz came back to him with a kiss. Shiro arched his back to try and express what he wanted. Ulaz met his grind. A soft moan fell from Shiro’s lips as Ulaz started to move with him. His hands gliding up Shiro’s side, causing desire to churn and coil deeper within him the more they touched.

Shiro bit his lips, trying to keep his voice in check. The others were right downstairs, and this placed seconded as a refuge for villagers. He didn’t want anyone to hear them, but with the way Ulaz was grinding against him and nibbling at his neck, it may be impossible.

Ulaz shifted again and Shiro’s beaded nipples rolled against his chest and he moaned softly. There was a slick heat spreading between his legs as he continued to grow harder and the most intimate parts of his being begged to be touched. A furred hand came up and gently tease his left nipple. He watched Shiro in fascination as he tugged and tweaked it. Shiro arched his back whimpering.

It had been so long since he’d been touched like this. He had no patience for foreplay. He wanted Ulaz in him so badly he was already leaking. He was hot all over, and just needed to be touched.

Some of this desire was residual of his time with the Empire. There was talk of him being a part of a breeding program, since he was one of their strongest warriors, but held no loyalty to them. It would ensure that they would have another Champion. Some modifications had been made to him in preparations for being bred. Not that it was the first time he was modified, but it was one of the more demeaning procedures he’s ever had, and came with the most humiliating side effects. But right now, he was glad for it.

“I want you,” He moaned, getting his hands on Ulaz’s hips and pulled him down. “I want you in me.” He could feel Ulaz shiver as he spoke. A deep purr rumbled through his chest.

Ulaz sat up so Shiro could shimmy out of his pants. He was so wound up he didn’t even feel embarrassed or ashamed of his nudity. He kept his eyes on Ulaz, watching him admire his every move. And he got to enjoy the sight of Ulaz undoing the front of his pants and pulling his cock out.

It wasn’t his first time seeing a Galra nude. But this was the first time he was a willing participant. He was actually experiencing arousal from getting a good look at Ulaz.

His cock jutted out, hard and ridged. The head was tapered at the end, and got wider as it got to the base where a knot was forming. The head was pinkish and bulbous. He couldn’t see what the balls looked like because Ulaz hadn’t completely taken off his pants.

There was a haste in their actions right now. Shiro was spreading his legs as Ulaz got into position above him. Just the thought of being penetrated was making him wet. He could feel his ass clenching and unclenching in anticipation.

Ulaz was holding his legs open watching Shiro. The way his cock twitched, the way his hips jerked, he seemed transfixed, but he had yet to say anything since they started. He only seemed to purr, a constant low rumble in his chest to show he was content, maybe even happy.

“It’s okay,” Shiro told him. “I don’t need prep. Just…” He needed Ulaz to do something, anything. But Ulaz was breathing heavy, keeping his gaze below the waist like he couldn’t believe that Shiro was allowing him to do this.

“Please,” Shiro called out to him. “I want you.” His voice quivered. Ulaz looked up at him and kissed him as he lined his cock up with Shiro’s entrance. It was already soft, puckered, and a little wet. He pressed in with ease and was quickly surrounded by tight, wet, heat. Shiro cried out as he was stretched and filled.

“Oh,” Ulaz’s voice broke as he let out a surprised sound of pleasure. He continued with an elongated moan as he finished going in. Shiro’s body gave in easy and held him snug.

“You’re so…” Ulaz could barely speak as he pulled out and thrust back in. “Oh, my…” He didn’t know what to say, he just let himself become consumed by pleasure. Shiro was just as taken. He wrapped his legs around Ulaz’s waist trying to pull him close. His arms were wrapped around his middle like he was trying to hold himself together. He looked up at Ulaz with half-lidded eyes as he let his body be bathed in the pleasure that Ulaz was giving him with each time he filled him.

Shiro was taken. His body quivered as Ulaz started to go faster and pressed against that special place inside of him. He could hear the wet slap as their bodies connected. Shiro couldn’t stop moaning. He was trying to control his volume, but he was too far gone in pleasure.

Ulaz wasn’t much better, aside from his constant purring, he was letting out a strange growl like moan that didn’t stop Shiro from being aroused. If anything he was more turned on then he’d ever been. And it was intense. They hadn’t broken eye contact since Ulaz got inside him.

Then, Ulaz stopped and shifted both of them. Shiro’s hips were raised and his knees were against his chest. Ulaz let his weight rest in the cradle of Shiro’s hip, enjoying the way he clenched around him waiting for him to move.

Shiro let out a small whine and wrapped his arms around Ulaz’s neck. Ulaz rubbed their noses together before he started to move again. Slowly at first, so he could enjoy the way Shiro’s breath hitched as he struggled to keep any semblance of composure.

Shiro’s hands were running up his back. Dull nails went against the grain of his fur as Shiro let out a quivering sigh. He was so hot right now, and so full as he was stretched further and more open.

“So good,” Shiro moaned. Ulaz let out what sounded close to a chirp before he started to go faster. Shiro let his head loll back. Ulaz was thrusting in, fast and hard, leaving Shiro breathless. His prostate was being massaged with every movement. Each time, wave after wave of pleasure consumed him, and all he could do was hold on and take it.

Ulaz was going in him like a jackhammer. Shiro gasped and cried out whenever he could. The pace was brutal it left Shiro no time to try and meet Ulaz. His legs quivered as he was on the cusp of being over stimulated. He started to squirm away from it on instinct, but Ulaz lunged forwards and held Shiro in place with his teeth.

Shiro groaned and keened. The teeth on his shoulders didn’t break the skin, but merely held him in place. There was no pause as Ulaz started an inhumanly fast pace. Shiro’s legs quivered and his toes curled. He couldn’t voice how good it felt. His hands scrambled to find something to hold onto, something to ground him.

He got a hold of Ulaz’s ass and marveled at the power he could feel in his muscles with each thrust. Then he felt something fluffy above Ulaz’s ass crack.

A tail? Ulaz has a tail. It was a short stump that was more fluff that flesh, but Shiro grabbed onto it anyway. Ulaz groaned and his movements became jerky as Shiro played with the small tuft. He looked up at Ulaz, watching the way his face went lax as he touched it.

“You like that?” Shiro managed to ask, despite how far gone he was. Ulaz closed his eyes and nodded as Shiro rubbed his finger over the tip. He started a slow stroking motion before he moved in time with Ulaz’s thrusts.

Shiro didn’t even care that he was so hard his cock was drooling pre-cum on his belly. He wanted this to last forever. Then Ulaz started to stagger in his movements. The knot was swelling to the point he had to give a little more force to pull out and push back in past Shiro’s puffy, slick entrance.

Ulaz growled sitting up a bit to look Shiro in the eye. Shiro knew what he was asking, and he wanted it to. He gave a short nod and relaxed into the bedding.

Ulaz kept his gaze on Shiro’s face every time the knot pulled free and pushed back in.

“Oh, ah, ah,” Shiro couldn’t keep quiet every time the knot rubbed against him. He was so hot, and right on the cusp of orgasm. He was rooted in his body, letting himself be taken, letting himself enjoying having Ulaz above, around, and inside him. Then, in a single moment, they were one.

Ulaz growled when his knot could no longer pull out and they were tied. His ears swiveled so they were flat against his head. Shiro keened and arched. He was right there, he just needed a little more. Ulaz knew this. They were both right there.

No longer able to support himself on shaky limbs, Ulaz smothered Shiro with his weight. He pressed in impossibly deeper and they moaned in unison. It didn’t take long after that. They were tied, so the movements could only be short and jerky, but it still managed to do the trick for them.

They were nose to nose, sharing breath with each kiss. The heat between them was becoming unbearable as they desperately move with each other, chasing their orgasm, trying to share in this pleasure.

Ulaz came first, Shiro’s name on his lips as he became stone above him and he started to gush cum. Shiro wailed in rapture as he was filled. His thighs quivered as euphoric pleasure blazed up his spine. He came hard, spurts of cum shooting from the sensitive head of his cock.

Even as the orgasm started to fade he was still dopy and full. Ulaz’s purring helped to sooth them as they kissed slowly. Ulaz eventually started to nuzzle him and lick his face, drying his sweat.

Words weren’t exchanged. Shiro was struggling to keep his eyes open as the afterglow settled in. He was a little sore from being in the same position, and broke the silence when he had to ask Ulaz if they could turn onto their sides.

“Are you alright?” Ulaz asked. He used his long arms to pull the blankets around them to keep Shiro warm.

“I’m great,” Shiro tucked himself against Ulaz careful of his movements so the knot didn’t tug.

Ulaz’s hands ran over Shiro’s sides, only stopping to move forwards and rub over the small bulge that was Shiro’s tummy.

“Feels weird when you do that,” Shiro confessed and moved Ulaz’s hand back to his hips.

“Sorry,” Ulaz nuzzled him. “When I soften, you’ll be able to let it out.”

“I don’t mind being tied. It’s nice being connected like this. As long as it’s you.” Shiro gave him one last peck before he started to doze.

~.~.~.~.~

Shiro woke up clean and warm. Ulaz must have cleaned them up after he’d gone to sleep. Ulaz was next to him getting dressed.

“Hey,” Shiro sat up.

“Good morning,” Ulaz greeted him with a face nuzzle. “Did I wake you?”

“No.” Shiro reached for his clothes. He looked out the window to see it was still dark outside. “You still want to catch the sunset?”

Ulaz tilted his head before saying, “I’d almost forgotten I’d mentioned that.”

“So we’re going, right?” Shiro got his pants back as he stood.

“I would like that. There’s a good spot on the other side of the house. That way we won’t be too far away from the other Paladins.”

The spot was in the gardens. Ulaz gave Shiro a thicker set of clothes so the lingering chill of the night wouldn’t bother him. Shiro leaned into Ulaz as they waited for the sun to rise. Ulaz put his arm around him started to purr.

The lights of the sunrise was more spectacular than the sunset. Bright pinks and oranges along with neon purples and baby blues streaked up the sky, penetrating the black that once resided there. The stars twinkled like glitter. The colors started to swirl and blend, illuminating the sky until it was a soft yellow, bleeding green along the edges in preparation of turning blue.

“That’s was beautiful,” Shiro looked up to Ulaz and gave him a kiss. “We’re definitely coming back here together.”

Fin

 

**Author's Note:**

> All's well that ends well! I might do a follow up for this. I'm not sure yet. I have so many other projects going ><  
> But if you liked this fic, drop me a comment and tell me what you think. I love hearing from you guys ^o^  
> Also there's concept art for this fic [here](http://ryan-masamune-of-oshu.tumblr.com/post/169200647856)  
> If you enjoy my work, check out my [Tumblr](https://ryan-masamune-of-oshu.tumblr.com) I have Uliro art there as well


End file.
